


Love is a kind of Hate

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a kind of Hate</p><p>No, Percy didn’t mean hate sex.</p><p>But, that was how their relationship started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a kind of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does.
> 
> This work is for my friend: an-yagami on tumblr.

Love is a kind of Hate

No, Percy didn’t mean hate sex.

But, that was how their relationship started.

 

Nico was mildly annoyed of how Percy tried to tag along after the Giant War. After he and Annabeth had broken up.

Nico wouldn’t want to be Percy’s plan B, or a rebound for having confessed in front of the Sea demigod. He had done that in order to finally move on with peace, but now Percy was trying to follow him everywhere? Why did the son of Poseidon have to be like this? Percy was just supposed to be one of Nico’s memories about how he had learned to grow up, to grow wise.

 

Percy was distressed and annoyed of how Nico tried to avoid him. He had made the mistake of not trusting Nico when Hades kept him in prison because Percy had been so glad when Nico offered him a solution that might actually help him keep his life and being turned to Lord of the Underworld had made him drop down from his cloud nine. He had known that Nico had trouble informing others of his course of actions. He shouldn’t have been too harsh on the boy.

Yet, Nico was literally pushing him away whenever he approached the other demigod. After Nico’s confession, Percy had found a private moment so that they could talk properly and Nico had reacted very well to his sincere apologies, which made Percy think that they were…cool now. He thought, maybe, they could hang out as friends.

For awhile, the campers of Camp Half-Blood would regard Percy chasing after Nico a normal occurrence. They had seen this scene for more than six months now.

 

Nico was then moving to somewhere in Italy. He said that he needed to return to his old home and learn to forgive the situation. Percy was fine with that, really, he just didn’t expect that Nico would take three years to do so.

When the Italian finally returned, Percy had to mentally confront himself whether or not he should try again with Nico. He felt that Nico had been a friend after the Battle of Labyrinth. And he ruined it.

So Percy tried to follow Nico around again, by which Nico seemed to be confused. The son of Hades didn’t even stay near Percy long enough for him to explain that he wanted them to be friends.

This also turned into one of the normal occurrences in Camp Half-Blood, which frustrated Percy so so much because he only wanted to make something right and Nico would look at him confused and also suspicious. Percy felt terribly sorry for his past actions. He should have reminded himself that they had been kids and were too young for the evil and malice of those two Wars.

He had been unsympathetic. Maybe, Nico was being unsympathetic to him, too.

 

 

 

Percy didn’t remember when Nico stopped pushing him away and started pushing him against the wall of his cabin.

“Why are you following me?” Nico growled before he kissed Percy with roughness, so that question was kinda pointless because Percy’s mouth was occupied.

“I…” Percy gasped when Nico’s lips left his. He had never been kissed so angrily before.

“Shut up.” His Italian accent was thicker than it was three years ago. Nico kissed him again and Percy couldn’t feel anything but embarrassment. Nico was doing things to him. Inappropriate things. He thought Nico was over him already! Why was Nico pulling his shirt off?

“Ah…” Percy couldn’t see anything but darkness because his eyes shut the moment Nico started kissing down his neck and then his collarbone and then his chest. Nico held Percy in his hands as if he was something he would want to please but also to stay away from. Yet, the son of Poseidon couldn’t see this because pleasure overcame him in waves.

Nico hauled him onto the bed and Percy didn’t know what he should do next but take Nico’s shirt off as well. Nico’s hands were practically everywhere on Percy while Percy’s were still holding onto Nico’s upper arms.

“Why do you have to be like this?” Nico asked as he bit and bit into Percy’s soft flesh. It was like being under a wolf that only wanted to toy with him.

“Why were you avoiding me?” Percy asked, growling a bit because he couldn’t understand why this whole thing was happening. He didn’t think that he objected to it.

“I don’t like you following me like a puppy, Jackson.” Nico pulled Percy’s pants and boxers down abruptly, and he wasn’t surprised to see a hardened cock sprang out.

Percy moaned when Nico took hold of his cock and started pumping. He had a weakness for people who initiated. Who manhandled. Nico seemed to be pleased with the sound Percy was making, so he bent down and whispered to Percy.

“Is this what you want, hm?” Percy shuddered when Nico’s lips were pressed to his ear. “You follow me for this?”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Percy cried when Nico ran his thumb over his head. His mind was clouded, but Percy was aware that he hadn’t even become Nico’s friend, yet he was spreading his legs in a dirty position beneath Nico, waiting for something that he shouldn’t be waiting for. Nico looked at him from above, unimpressed.

“Since when did you become so needy, Jackson?”

Percy groaned and tugged on Nico’s jeans. The jeans were removed voluntarily and Nico made Percy fall apart that night. He had left the Poseidon Cabin early the following morning before Percy even woke up.

 

They continued this regular routine for more than a month until Percy finally snapped.

He literally snapped.

Nico stopped nibbling on Percy’s skin when he noticed that the son of Poseidon had become strangely quiet. He was supposed to be the vocal one in…whatever that was between them. He pulled away from Percy’s neck to see a tear-stained face with teary green eyes staring back at him. Nico was surprised.

“Jackson, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you somewhere?”

Percy didn’t reply, the only sound he let out was suppressed sobbing.

“Oh shit.” Nico scrambled off Percy, his hands no longer touching Percy’s sensitive spots but holding Percy’s face instead.

That one gesture made Percy let out a louder sob and it should be noted that he didn’t burst into tears. He was trying to not make a sound and was doing a terrible job at it.

“Percy, please tell me what’s wrong.” Nico whispered to Percy worriedly as if being loud would shatter Percy. The son of Poseidon furiously wiped his tears away and sat up with his back against the pillow.

“Nico, what are we?”

Nico sat up and watched Percy slowly gathered himself. He inclined his head a bit to imply that he didn’t understand.

“I follow you because I thought that…we can be friends.” Percy muttered. Dread was rising in Nico as he realized that he was the one who made the stupid mistakes now. “I didn’t think that you would hate me for doing so. And you hate me. We had sex **_because you hated me_**.”

“How can I be fine?” Percy asked hollowly. He finally looked at the Italian boy who was now a tad taller than him.

“Gods, Percy. I didn’t think that things would be this way.” Nico scooted closer. “I was confused and I didn’t understand why you would follow me. The first time you did so was after you broke up with Annabeth so I…might have thought that you wanted me as your rebound.”

“You did?” Percy shook his head. “I’m sorry. I need to go now.”

 

Somehow, after a month or two, Percy finally accepted Nico’s apologies. They solved their problems and learned that sex shouldn't happen impulsively to resolve tension. They became friends, **proper friends** and then lovers a year later.

And Percy would appreciate every single moment with Nico when they were a couple. Whether when they were standing in the rain, laughing like two idiots or when Nico made sweet, gentle love to him.

 

So yeah, love is a kind of hate.

It was how they hate seeing each other hurt or misunderstanding each other. It was how they hate being apart from each other.

It was how they hate being the cause of each other’s misery.

Which was why you can bet that they would try their best to make their relationship work. Because it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, an-yagami!!!


End file.
